Eine neue Art zu leben
by Elinek
Summary: Joo, ich hab mal probiert einen OS zu schreiben :) Es geht um Gewissensbisse und keine Ahnung ich bin ziemlich schlecht in Zusammenfassungen, frag meine Deutschlehrerin... lieber nicht? :P und joo lies einfach rein, ich hoff es gefällt euch! :) :**


Hallo alle miteinander!

Ich hatte eine sehr komische Idee für einen OS oder aber ich schreib etwas weiter, ich mein is ja genug platz zum ausbauen. Ich würd mich wie immer über reviews mit kritik und eurer meinung freuen! Sry, für alle BIDR leser, dass ich eher das schreib als dort weiter ja ich weiß ihr habt alle erwartet das ich gar nix schreib aba siese idee hat mich verfolgt und ich bin sicher das ich irgendwann mal wieda BIDR weitermach :)

Have fun! ich hab seeeeehhhr viel spaß gehabt das zu schreibn hab nämlich besonders auf ausschücken, wörter und so zeug geachtet war recht lustig vielleicht merkt ihr ja einen unterschied... :DDD schreibt mir einfach alles in die reviews, ich will keine schüchternen leser :PPP Jo, danke!

* * *

Manchmal wenn sie einfach nur so in der Sonne saß, mitten Wald, in ihre nachdenklichen Gedanken vertieft, dann dachte sie darüber nach was sie in ihrem Leben bis jetzt alles verpasst hatte. Ihre Haut glänzte zwar in der Sonne, wie tausende Diamanten, aber sie hatte nie studiert, ja nicht mal einen Highschool Abschluss, ihre Verwandlung war ein Unfall gewesen und seitdem streifte sie für immer allein in der wieten welt herum und konnte nie einen Ort finden an dem sie sich zu hause, ja geborgen fühlte. Sie musste ja Menschen töten um zu überleben. Das war auch schon der Grund für ihre stete Wanderschaft, oder Obdachlosigkeit wie sie es in Gedanken manchmal selber nannte.

An diesem speziellen Morgen saß sie in einem verregneten Wald, sehr nah an unseren Freunden, den Cullens. Sie hielt aber Abstand von ihrem Haus oder dem Territorium der Wölfe welches sie an dem animalischen Geruch erkennen konnte. Natürlich hatte sie keine Idee, dass dieser abstoßende Geruch von vampirjagenden Riesenwölfen stammte. Sie dachte einfach nur, dass sie nicht in eine Gegend gehen wollte in der es so stank, aus welchem Grund auch immer.

Sie hatte seit fast zwei Wochen keinen Menschen mehr getötet, deswegen waren ihre Augen schwarz wie die Nacht und ihre Kehle stand in Flammen die nicht mal wichen, wenn sie an etwas anderes dachte, aber sie wollte nicht in die Stadt gehen uund den 57 Menschen in ihrem unsterblichen Leben töten. Sie wollte einfach nicht. Ihr Gewissen wehrte sich hartnäckig gegen ihre neue Form der Ernährung. Sie stieß ihren Atem kurz und heftig aus und stand auf.

Sogar ihre Beine waren schlaff und stemmten sich gegen den rationalen, nicht besonders netten, Teil ihres Gehirns, der sagte, dass sie früher oder später einen Menschen töten müsste. Ich Gesicht zeigte keine Emotionen, dafür war ihr Inneres ein aufgewühlter See an Emotionen. Ihre Hände waren tief in den Taschen der alten Seemanns Jacke, die sie zur Tarnung trug, vergraben. Ihre Jeans hatte Löcher, die nicht schon beim Kaufen dabei waren und ihre dunklen Haare standen in alle erdenklichen Richtungen ab.

Manchmal wenn ein Wind kam konnte sie spüren, wie die Menschen die Kälte warnehmen mussten, aber ihr gab es nur ein unangenehmes Gefühl der Obdachlosigkeit. In diesem Moment dachte sie, aber weniger an das Kälteempfinden der Menschen sondern mehr daran, dass sie in ein paar Stunden wieder neben einer Leiche stehen würde und ihre Augen einen erschreckenden Rotton haben würden.

Sie hatte begonnen in kleinen Schritten in eine Richtung zu gehen und stutzte als ihr ein komischer Geruch in die Nase stieg. Sie stand neben einer Lichtung durch die eine kleine Quelle floss. Ihre Augen, aber fixierten etwas anderes. Ein kräftiger Hirsch stand in der Mitte der Lichtung und trank seelenruhig das klare Wasser. Jetzt wusste sie wie sie das Leben eines unschuldigen Menschen retten konnte. Kurz schüttelte sie ihre Haare aus und machte sich zum Sprung bereit. Ihre Muskeln arbeiteten schneller als jedes menschliche Gehirn es verarbeiten konnte. Ihre Beinen stießen sie vom Boden ab und ihrer Arme flogen nach vorn um den Hals des Tieres zu umschließen. Ihre Nase zog den Geruch des Blutes ein, ihre Ohren genossen den Klang des schlagenden Herzens und ihre Zähne schlugen sich in die Kehle des Hirsches. Das feuchte, ungewohnt schmeckende Blut rann ihre Kehle schnell herunter und stoppte das Brennen ihrer Kehle. Sie richtete sich auf etwas wackeligen Beinen auf und wischte sich mit einem Zipfel des stinkenden T-Shirts, das sie unter ihrer Jacke trug den blutigen Mund ab. Erst dann sah sie sich wieder um und spürte wie neue Hoffnung, durch diese Entdeckung, ihre Seele erfüllte. Die nassen Baumwipfeln wirkten plötzlich hoffnungsvoll und das Moss bequem. Automatisch hoben sich ihre Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln und ein leises fröhliches Lied bildete sich in ihrem Mund, welches sie auch gleich zu pfeifen begann.

Sie wusste, dass Tierblut _die_ Lösung war. Es war ihre Möglichkeit in ein normales Leben zurückzukehren. Sie könnte Arbeiten oder ihren Abschluss machen oder... Nein! Ihre Augen waren doch rot und ihre Kehle würde doch immer noch in Flammen aufgehen, sobald ein Mensch in ihrer Nähe war, oder?

Nein, nein und nochmal nein! Was könnte ich dagegen tun? So rannte sie mit neuer Energie durch den Wald, verteilte ihren Duft an jedem Baum und sprang ungeduldig und rastlos mit sich selbst herum. Warum hatte ihr Vater sie eigentlich verwandeln müssen?! Wieso hatte er sie nicht einfach in Ruhe bei ihrer Mutter lassen können? Ach, ihre Mutter. Wenigstens hatte sie ihren Vater in ihren ersten Vampirstunden getötet! Oh ja! Sie hatte Rache geübt, weil er ihre Mutter getötet hatte! Ihr Leben war recht ruhig verlaufen, jedenfalls die ersten 12 Jahre, ab da war es komisch geworden. Ihr Vater war immer mal wieder vorbei gekommen, aber normalerweise hatte sie allein mit ihrer Mutter gelebt und das auch nicht weiter schlimm gefunden.

Eines Tages, als sie 12 war, hatte plötzlich ein fremder Mann vor der Haustür gestanden und so hatte sie ihren Vater kennengelernt. Einen verbitterten, nach Erflog suchenden Mann in den Vierzigern. Er war geprägt von den strikten Regeln seines Vaters und versuchte auch seine Tochter zu manipulieren, ohne Erfolg. Sie traute ihrem Vater seit dem ersten Tag nicht recht über den Weg. Nach ein paar Tagen verschwand er wieder und kam erst wieder als sie 14 Jahre alt war und dann einmal als sie 17 Jahre alt war. Das war ein verhängnisvoller Tag für die ganze Familie. Wie gewohnt war sie in die Schule gegangen und nach dem Unterricht nach Hause, doch ihr Haus sah nicht mehr aus wie ihr Zuhause. Alles war verwüstet, auf den Kopf gestellt und blutig. In einer Ecke fand sie die blasse, blutleere Leiche ihrer armen Mutter. Gerade als sie anfing zu weinen, packte eine grobe Hand sie von hinten und drückte sie zu Boden. Nach etlichen stillen Sekunden fragte sie in die Stille:" Wer auch immer du bist, wirst du mir das selbe antun wie meiner Mutter? Wieso hast du das getan ?" Dann lies die Hand sie los und sie stolperte zum Tisch neben dem sie auf den Boden sank. Erst dann sah sie in das Gesicht des Mörders und schrie vor Schreck auf. Der Mann hatte lange zottelige Haare und stechend rote Auge, die sie förmlich zu verschlingen schienen. Nach ein paar Schrecksekunden erkannte sie das es ihr Vater war. Nur waren seine Züge schöner und klarer als die ihres Vaters, trotzdem schien er wie ein häßliches Obdachloser, weil er so schmutzig und ungepflegt war. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und fragte: " Wieso hast du Mum getötet, du Bastard?!" Ihre Auge verengten sich mit jedem Wort und sie kniff die Lippen wütend zusammen.

Er setzte sich zuerst auf den Boden neben sie, bevor er antwortete. " Ehrlich gesagt war es ein Unfall. Ich wollte sie zu einem Wesen wie mir machen, aber ich konnte nicht aufhören ihr Blut zu trinken, es schmeckte einfach zu gut." Das Mädchen schnappte panisch nach Luft und begann zu hyperventilieren, dieser Mann, biologisch gesehen 50% von ihr, hatte tatsächlich das Blut ihrer Mutter getrunken und sagte auch noch, dass es gut schmeckte! Wie konnte er denn Leben, wie konnte es Menschen geben, die zu solchen Taten fähig waren?! Entsetzt sah sie wie seine Hand sich langsam ihrem Hals näherte. " Vertrau mir einfach, ich werde dich nicht töten, ganz sicher nicht, diesmal bin iich stark genug!" Was? Ihre Augen wurde größer und und größer, sie schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib, aber niemand konnte sie hören. Irgendwann wurde es schwarz um sie herum.

Sie erlebte wilde Träume von ihrem Vater, wie er ihre Mutter aussaugte und die Schwärze wurde immer dichter und dichter. Bis sie nach dem zweiten Tag, wieder in einen halbwegs normalen Zustand zurückkehrte außer, dass ihre Körpertemperatur ungewöhnlich heiß war. Es wurde noch heißer und heißer. Jaa, es wurde sogar so heiß, dass sie glaubte sie würde verbrennen und ihr ganzer Körper wäre jetzt nur mehr ein Stück Kohlenstoff. Sie irrte sich, die Schmerzen wurde sogar noch schlimmer und sie konnte sie nicht bewegen oder irgendetwas tun. Sie müsste doch mittlerweile schon tot sein, oder?

Endlich. Der Schmerz war nur mehr so groß als würde sie eine Klippe hinunterfallen, verbrannt werden und skalpiert werden auf einmal. Was für eine Erleichterung. Langsam, sehr langsam, nahmen die Schmerzen ab und ihre Gedanken wurden freier und sie konnte sie daran erinnern, dass sie vor den Schmerzen sehr ängstlich, aber auch wütend, unsagbar wütend gewesen war. Wieso, war sie nochmal wütend gewesen? Jemand war getötet worden. Ja, eine ganz bestimmte Person war ermordet worden, von einer Person die sich vielleicht neben ihr im Raum befand. Sie war ein Vampir. Sie würde ihren Vater töten sobald die Schmerzen gänzlich vorbei sein würden. Oh ja!

Nach ein paar Sekunden beschleunigte sich ihr Herzschlag. Ihr Herz klang wie das Herz eines Kolibris oder eines anderen kleinen Vogels. Trotzem schlug es immer schneller und schneller. Dann stoppte es. Mit einem dumpfen, letzen Pochen hörte es einfach auf, für immer wie sie bald gerausfinden sollte.

Die Schmerzen waren vorbei. Sie bewegte vorsichtig die Spitzen ihrer Finger und Zehen, anscheinend war sie nicht ein Stück Kohlenstoff. Dann blinzelte sie. Das erste Mal in diesem neuen Körper, ihrem neuen Ich. Sie fühlte sich eigentlich ziemlich wohl, außer der unsagbaren Wut auf ihren Vater, die mit einem Mal mit voller Wucht zurückkam. Schnell hatte sie ihn in einer Ecke lokalisiert, sich aufgesetzt und war dort hingelaufen. Die neue Schnelligkeit und den scharfen Blick noch überhaupt nicht bemerkend riss sie ihrem Vater den Kopf von den Schultern. Das war aber leicht gegangen, war sie schon immer so stark gewesen. Erst jetzt fiel ihr alles wie Schuppen von den Augen, es war als hätte sie Scheuklappen aufgehabt. Die Schnelligkeit, die Stärke, ihre Augen. Sie ließ den Kopf ihres Vaters mit angewiderten Blick fallen und ging zum nächsten Spiegel, welcher zwar zerbrochen am Boden lag, aber ihre roten Augen konnte sie trotzdem erkennen. Sie blickte panisch und erschrocken in den Spiegel, was war bloß aus ihr geworden?! Musste sie jetzt auch Menschen töten? Erst jetzt spürte sie wie ihre Kehle zum ersten Mal in Flammen aufging. Sie kehrte vor die Haustür zurück. Holte ihr kleines Feuerzeug aus der Hosentasche zündete möglichst viele Ecken im Haus an und ließ ihr altes Leben hinter sich. Sie hatte ja alle Beweise für die Polizei verbrannt also würde man ihr auch nichts nachsagen können.

Mit einem kräftigen Kopfschütteln schüttelte sie diese alten, schmerzvollen Erinnerungen ab und kehrte zu ihrem heutigen Problem zurück, die Schweiferei in alten Zeiten, würde ihr dabei auch nicht helfen!

Jetzt erst bemerkte sich das, sie seit einiger Zeit am selben Fleck Erde stand. Langsam sah sie sich um. Sie erblickte die Mauern eines modernen Hauses. Was war denn das für ein Haus mitten im Wald? Wer lebte denn hier, weit weg von allen Zivilisation? Na ja, drei Mal dürft ihr raten. Schon erschien eine klein, zierliche Gestalt auf der Veranda und lief zu ihr hinunter.

" Hey, du musst Lucy sein! Ich bin Alice, ich und meine Familie wohnen hier, du hast Tierblut getrunken stimmts? Ja, das hast du gut gemacht, wenn du magst kannst du zu uns hereinkommen! Ach ja, ich weiß das alles, weil ich in die Zukunft sehen kann!"

Wow, ihr erster Gedanke war einfach nur wow. Seit drei Jahren hatte niemand mehr ihren Namen ausgesprochen, sie dachte ihn nicht mal mehr in ihren Gedanken, aber dieses Mädchen kam einfach aus einem mysteriösen Haus heraus und redete mit ihr aus würden sie sich schon Jahre kennen! Dann merkte sich, dass sie dem schwarzhaarigen, elfenhaften Mädchen noch eine Antwort schuldete.

" Ähm, ja. Okay, ich komm mit hinein. D.a.n.k.e." Sie kostete das Wort danke voll aus, sie hatte seit drei Jahren nicht mehr mit jemandem gesprochen...

* * *

D.a.n.k.e. fürs lesen und wenn ihr hier angekommen seid, dann hatts euch hoffentlich gefallen und ihr klickt auf den kleinen button wo review schreiben steht. ;) würd mich sehr freuen, auch wenn iich früher immer ein gegner von aggresiver werbung und reviewe zeug war, sowas wie beleidigte leberwurst autor:" Wenn ich keine 10 Reviews bekomm schreib ich nicht weiter! Ätsch" jaja jeder autor kanns verstehn und alle hassen es abgrundtief... ich auch ich würd da nieeeeee machen :P

LG

Elinek


End file.
